The Slime Demon
Known only as the Slime Demon, this evil creature is similar to the Water Demon, but possesses a large green amorphous body of slime rather than a body of water. It's ability to sense magical powers act as the demon's sight aiding in the location of magical beings to feed on. The Slime Demon then devours it’s prey by engulfing the victim with it’s slimy body. Encounter With the Charmed Ones A few months after Christopher Halliwell travelled to the past from the future, he had his mother Piper and aunt Phoebe Halliwell seek out and vanquish the Slime Demon. Piper tracked it to a lumber factory where she had the employees evacuate the building while she and Christopher waited inside for Phoebe to return from Hong Kong. When Phoebe arrived, the Slime Demon emerged trying to feed on the sisters magic but Piper was able to blow up the creature with her power of Molecular Combustion causing the green slime to burst all over her, Christopher and Phoebe. : Thinking they were successful in the vanquish, they returned to Halliwell Manor where Piper attempted to wash the slime off of her clothes. However, the Slime Demon reconstitued itself, travelling into the basement of the Manor waiting to sense magic it could feed on. At the same time this occurred, Paige Matthews located a pair of Penny Halliwell, her grandmother's go-go boots that had a curse placed upon them that caused the wearer to travel back to the nineteen sixties. Paige placed the boots on her feet and was transported to the sixties, where she met a younger Penny and Leo as well as Penny's first husband, Allen Halliwell, and their friends Robin and Nigel. : In the present time, Leo revealed to the sisters that the sixties were a pivotal time for Grams because it was when she saw Allen be killed by Robin and Nigel, ultimately causing her to become the powerful witch that they knew. Piper and Phoebe then summoned Grams hoping she could help them discover where Paige went. She explained that the boots were cursed as were a lot of her other pieces of clothing and belongings. The two sisters put the cursed clothes on and travelled to the past to find Paige while Grams, Leo and Christopher stayed at the Manor trying to destroy the Slime Demon. Feeding on the Nexus In the basement, the demon sensed the Spiritual Nexus beneath the Manor and began to feed on the power causing it to grow bigger and gain more strength. Grams, Leo, and Christopher realized what was happening when they looked into the basement and saw the Slime overflowing the basement and slowly making it's way to the main level. Grams Confronts the Demon After Paige travelled back in time, she discovered Robin was an evil witch and Nigel was her warlock lover that were attempting to massacre Penny, Allen and all their magical friends at Halliwell Manor. The present time was altered due to Paige's intervention in the scheme. : In the present, Penny reverted to a carefree, flower-child, pacifist because the past was changed, and she attempted to simply talk to the Slime Demon. She went into the basement and was engulfed by the demon. : Christopher and Leo continued in their attempt to destroy the Slime Demon by gathering all of the electrical appliances in the house and electrocuting it. As they proceeded with the plan, the demon continued growing stronger and bigger feeding on the Spiritual Nexus. The Charmed Ones Return to the Present and the Slime Demon is Vanquished Piper, Phoebe and Paige were able to locate Penny after Allen's death and reinforced her disdain for evil beings allowing her to successfully vanquish Nigel transforming present Grams back to her regular, demon hunting self. The three sisters returned to the present 21st century as Leo and Christopher continued in their attempt to vanquish the Slime Demon. : The sisters conquered the amorphous green blob and Grams was freed. Future Christopher informed that Charmed Ones that in the future the demon wreaked havoc on magical beings and was nearly impossible to destroy; whether the Slime Demon will return in the future is unknown. Note *The method by which the Slime Demon was to be vanquished is the same as the course of action Patty Halliwell took in her attempt to vanquish the Water Demon before being engulfed in the demon's watery body; Prue Halliwell and Sam Wilder were successful in vanquishing the Water Demon through electrocution. Evil or Neutral Although this creature is considered a demon, since it thrives on the magic of magical beings and uses it's ability to sense magic as it's sight, it may also be non-discriminatory feeding on both good and evil magical beings. It was never clarified if when this creature encountered evil magical beings it turns away from them searching out only good magic. The fact that the creature fed on the Spiritual Nexus, which can either be used for Good or Evil, means it feeds on any magic it can detect, because of this, the Slime Demon may in fact be neutral, solely existing to absorb magic. Notes *The Slime Demon is similar to a monster created by R.L. Stine for his Goosebumps book collection, the Monster Blood. The Monster Blood was an amorphous green substance that could grow larger and larger consuming anything in it's path. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category: Season 6